Silence
by Forever-Sapphire
Summary: Tifa’s been waiting around for Cloud to come home for over a month now. With a terrible snowstorm outside, and not much to do around the house, Tifa thinks about the things she could tell him on his return home, never thinking he'd realize them. [fluff]


**Compilation of FFVII**

_ForeverSapphire_

Silence

**Oneshot.**

Tifa's been waiting around for Cloud to come home for over a month now. With a terrible snowstorm outside, and not much to do around the house, Tifa thinks about the things she could tell him on his return home. fluff

A tribute to all this cold weather we're having! This is my favorite ficlet I've ever written in my life, so please go easy one me. xD

* * *

She sat alone by the window. Snow silently fell to the ground. The girl held the warm mug awkwardly in her hand. It didn't feel right today. With a sigh, her chest heaved, and she pressed her cheek to the frosty glass. Her breath condensed on the window.

"I miss you," she mouthed to the snow. She secretly wanted the snow to fall forever. She wouldn't be lulled by warm springtime to be open about her feelings. The noiseless winter months were her treasure.

Tifa pressed her hand to the chilly window, and almost felt the glimmering snow. She was all alone in the dark tavern, and the only light came from a small sweetly scented candle. The streets of the city outside felt so far away. Edge had become lively in the past few months, and people were still managing to bustle through the snow. She imagined that somewhere in the crowd, Cloud would be looking for her. No reasons needed.

_Jeez, that's ridiculous. But…_

"I need you," she whispered to herself. The girl's voice cracked as if it were the first time she'd used it for the day. Her morning had been uneventful, as it always was when she had a day off from work down at the bar. Tifa did menial chores here and there, until afternoon rolled around. Everyone had been out since the day before. Barret had come by to visit his daughter, and he knew right away Tifa wasn't herself. Marlene was an intuitive child, and sensed that she was upset over Cloud's absence. Barret offered to take the kids off her hands for a couple of days, telling Tifa to take a break from work.

Tifa felt even lonelier without the kid's chatter to cheer her up or divert her attention. Her work as the bar's hostess was never a burden to her; it was always something she looked forward to doing. With a completely empty house, Tifa hoped to get some alone time in, but it only served to carry her mind back to Cloud. She only wanted one person. Was he struggling to see her through the forming blizzard outside? Did he even know how much she cared for him? She'd never admitted it even after all the trouble they'd gone through for each other…

The forceful wind outside the window blurred her view of the night sky. Tifa had done nothing but wait for him, with not much else to keep her occupied. She didn't want to feel dependent on Cloud, but it was too much stress on the Avalanche member to keep these feelings locked up in her heart any longer. Tifa settled with taking a nap on his bed to pass the time, until late evening flew in.

"I love you," she said to her door, trying to get her feelings out with words. These things she could never say to Cloud. Things she didn't _want _him to hear. It would only hurt him…

But then the door opened with an aged creak. Cloud was right in front of her now, shaking off snow.

Her eyes widened. Tifa has a rush of mixed feelings. Anger! Sadness… Content…? The teacup laced between her fingers slipped in her hands. Her mouth opened in shock. Cloud's back? She didn't know what to say now. The entire time she had been talking to herself. Did Cloud hear her? Did he hear what she said?

Her heart pounded, and she gave an expression of melancholy. Cloud's eyes flashed for a split second in the dark room. Tifa couldn't describe it any other way. Tifa couldn't stand up; she sat there staring as her untouched tea trembled in its cup.

He walked up to her, his footsteps resounding on the hard wood floor of Seventh Heaven. Tifa followed his eyes, and felt embarrassed as she realized she had on one of his shirts. It was a silly symbol of how much she had missed him.

Cloud stood directly in front of where she sat. Her chair was leaning against the large front window. Small strands of the girl's hair attached themselves to the frosty glass, her hand pressed against the window in an attempt to reach the flawless snow, and far away from the meaningless problems that meant to world.

Tifa sat the teacup on the ground next to her chair. As she sat back up, she couldn't help but notice the heaviness in his mako-infused eyes. The girl looked away; her breath catching in her throat. And then Tifa realized how painful it was to finally see Cloud. She was scared. She couldn't understand.

Suddenly, he gently reached to touch her hand. Cloud was never a verbal person. And that was smart – feelings are better expressed through body language. He pulled back slightly; what did he doubt? Tifa's breaking heart skipped a beat. What was it she needed to do? What would make him love her more, for at least that moment?

He held firmly on her slender wrist as he pulled her up from the chair. Tifa opened her mouth to speak, but the unabashed look in his green-ringed eyes made her shiver as if she were out there in the forming blizzard. Cloud wrapped his arms loosely around her wait – she was smaller than him, but his strong arms fir perfectly around her. The girl's knees were weak. She rested her head on his shoulder, which was wet from melting snow. Every single meaningless thought was immediately erased from her conscious. Tifa was a thinker; Cloud was more of a doer. The bar hostess was glad that he was the first to start things – whatever was happening – she couldn't imagine how she would have managed.

…_Its so quickly. What happened? I'm not sure if this is what I…what should I say?_

_Stop thinking._

From the angle where she rested, Tifa couldn't see Cloud's eyes, as they were covered by his unruly blonde hair. Tifa was irked that he hadn't been home long enough for his hair to grow so much.

_Who will take care of you if I'm not with you?_

The girl lifted her head. It felt so heavy on her aching neck. Why didn't he say something? Was it her silence? Tifa licked her lip, which felt dry under her tongue.

"You're back?" Was that supposed to be some sort of confirmation?

_I contemplated what I wanted so long just to mumble that crap?!_

No. Was this Cloud? He'd brought a new look in his eyes. Tifa had never seen it before. Was it regret for leaving her and then coming back just so see her alone? Or was it longing? God, she hoped it was longing. The calendar that haphazardly hung in the kitchen hadn't been marked off since the day Cloud had left. It wasn't even that month anymore.

His breathing was heavy. Tifa tilted her head to see his face. Her long legs shook, and went slightly numb. Cloud's head leaned closer to hers.

She gasped slightly. Inches apart. She felt his warm breath. Her thoughts slowed down. Time slackened its grip. Tifa stood on her toes. The blistery wind outside had finally picked up, and it pounded at the enduring window.

Cloud pulled her closer to him, and their bodies pressed firmly together. He was tired of worrying about what was "okay" to do and what was "acceptable"…couldn't he do what he felt? No more acting. He'd be true to how he really felt, and not try to be someone else to impress someone else. He'd deal with its consequences later. Tifa felt his racing heartbeat. It gave her courage. She tilted her head upwards, and slowly closed her drowsy eyes. Her legs ached and were about to give way, but she didn't care. What was happening to them? It hurt her to think that Cloud didn't really love her, and was just trying to find a way to relieve his stress. Wasn't she more to him?

_Cloud would never do that… He's too busy living in the past. Damn it, look at me! I'm right in front of you! Can't you see what's right in front of you? Come back, Cloud._

Tifa meekly pulled back, even after running those words through her mind, but the unexpected touch of his lips to hers made her tired legs wobble and break down.

…_Am I crying? I didn't even…I didn't realize when he closed the distance…I'm losing it…and well, losing control never felt so good._

Tifa shut her eyes tight, so her watery eyes wouldn't let tears escape. His arms held her up – just right there around her waist, resting gently. The touch was reassuring, and firm.

_No more doubts._

_I know what I want now._

_I don't want to hurt you anymore. And I don't want to be lonely, either._

The kiss deepened. Hopefully, and maybe…it was all they needed to realize how true their feelings were. Words sometimes are needed. But most of the time, they're better off tossed into the frigid night air.

* * *

Yes, yes...short, and not really too much to it. It was just written while I was bubbling with emotion. Aaaw, I really hope I conveyed that. ;-; Hey! You know the drill Review, please! 3 


End file.
